Minty Fresh
by KawaiiKanniibal
Summary: Pasuke fluff. Full of stupid and headcanon that make no sense and are purely for entertainment. Though it is pretty cute. Pain x Sasuke fluffs! A typical morning for the two lovers. This is indeed yaoi, which is boy x boy. Pleeeaassee do not leave a review just to tell me yaoi is icky. But leave a review for any other purpose! Thank you!3 Rated T for Mild Language.


A conversation ran across Pein's mind as he lay there in bed, finding it hard to breathe with another person on his chest.

 _"Who's the morning person in the relationship?"_

 _"Me, of course."_

 _"I doubt that. Sasuke seems too dedicated to life to wake up late in the day."_

 _"It's true..."_

Pein smiled despite himself. He knew he was the morning person; he not only woke up earlier, but he woke up in a better mood, too.

He gently shook Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

No answer.

"...Sasuke." Shook him again.

Sasuke grunted and buried his face into Pein's chest.

Pein smiled again, concentrating and trying to smell his beloved Sasuke. The familiar hint of mint tinged his nose, and he treasured that moment. Pein treasured every moment with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up."

"...nos'not." Sasuke's words were slurred with sleep.

"Yes, come on, now. Before I make my own tea."

Sasuke sighed into Pein's chest, making the one spot warmer than the rest, and then he sat up and squinted at Pein. Sasuke's hair was ruffled to no end, making the back of his head even fluffier and more duck-like than usual.

Pein smiled. "Goodmorning, Ducky."

Sasuke continued to squint at Pein and then yawned and stretched. "Did you make tea already?"

"Of course not."

"Good." Sasuke half-smiled at Pein to let him know he was only teasing, and then put on some comfortable pajama pants and left the room. He went into the kitchen and began making tea. Pein had gotten him a new tea set for his birthday, and although Sasuke never said it, he loved it dearly. He loved dearly everything Pein gave him, he just never had a good way of expressing it. He wished he did, but both he and Pein knew that he loved them all very much, and that would have to do.

Pein walked out into the doorway of the kitchen, standing safely behind the electrical-tape marked border. "Are you making breakfast, too?"

Sasuke shrugged. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you giggling in your sleep."

"So too long."

"Yes."

"I'll make French Toast."

"Thank you."

Sasuke grunted his reply and began making breakfast.

Pein didn't move, just silently watched Sasuke making breakfast. Pein's heart skipped a beat when he watched Sasuke do most things, whether it was training with him, watching him cook, watching him dance…. Watching him dance was especially nice. He loved Sasuke more than anything, and loved everything he did. He was too busy thinking of Sasuke to notice Sasuke had finished breakfast. Sasuke noticed this and took his chance.. he inched slowly towards Pein, gently put his hand on his cheek, and kisses him softly. Pein smiled, put his hands around Sasuke's waist, and kissed him back. Pein looked at Sasuke affectionately. "You're affectionate today."

"I can love, too."

"It works for you."

Sasuke smiled and looked down. It felt somewhat wrong for Pein to say those things, but he liked it at the same time. Sasuke wanted so bad to love and be loved, and he felt more than anything that he could get this as long as he was with Pein. He looked back up. "It works for us." He Eskimo kissed Pein and served them both at the table. They began eating, both feeding each other more than themselves. Once they were done, Pein picked up their plates, washed them, dried them, and put them away. He came back and sat, reached for Sasuke's hands, then threw them both in the air and looked as if he had just touched a worm.

"Wet and sticky is very icky, sticky and wet makes Pein upset!"

"Damn it…"

Sasuke had spilled his apple juice and hoped Pein would not notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"Why is the table wet and sticky?"

"I spilled…."

"Spilled _what?_ It _matters._

"

"I know it does."

"Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke liked teasing Pein when he went into neat-freak mode. It made him curl his toes and want to give Pein a hug. "It's apple juice."

"Is it on you?"

"No."

"So then soap and hot water…"

Pein got up, retrieved the required materials, and washed the entire table, Sasuke's hands, his own hands, and the spot where it was spilt again. He put everything away, sat down slowly, sniffed, and sighed happily. Nothing was better than something that was clean.

Sasuke smiled and held his chin in his hand and watched Pein. He was feeling frisky and wanted to play. "Hey, Pein."

"Hm?"

"You have syrup on the bottom of your nose."

"What?" Pein sat up and rubbed the bottom of his nose, looking for the syrup.

"A little bit higher…"

Pein searched more, pulling up his nose like he was making a pig nose, trying to find the syrup.

Sasuke laughed behind his hand, trying to be quiet. Pein noticed, stop searching, and looked at Sasuke.

"You did it again."

"I did."

"You tricked God again."

"Oh, no." Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, but he could at least keep it quiet. He looked at Pein and his eyes squinted again, he was laughing so hard. Pein seemed unamused, but held the face only because it made the situation funnier. He didn't care that Sasuke made him look silly.

"Sasuke."

"No." Wiping away possible tears.

"You have something on your face."

"I'm crying."

"Here, I'll fix it." Pein reached for Sasuke.

"Hell no!" Sasuke tilted his chair back so far it fell back.

Now, it was Pein's turn to laugh.

And he did.

Pein laughed his deep laugh and watched Sasuke's stunned face as he realised he had only fell back in his chair. Sasuke got up (albeit awkwardly) and righted the chair. He leaned on the chair and gave Pein a look. "We're even now."

"God doesn't get even. He teaches."

"Shut up." Sasuke half-smiled to let Pein know he was teasing and got Pein's tea and sat in Pein's lap. Pein placed his hands on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke lifted the tea up to Pein's lips. "Drink."

Pein obeyed and drank the small amount of tea.

Sasuke smiled. "Is that your second cup?"

"Yes. Two in the morning, three in the evening."

"Good job…" Sasuke rested his head on Pein's shoulder and laid there quietly and closed his eyes. Pein hugged Sasuke and rested his own head on Sasuke. Sasuke breathed in Pein's scent and treasured the moment. He treasured every moment with Pein. They sat that way for a while, until Sasuke broke the silence by sitting up and stretching and yawning. Pein felt an odd sensation.

"Sasuke, don't be frisky."

"I'm not trying to be, Pein-sama."

"Sasuke…"

They both knew they were in no mood for it, but the flirtatious look they gave each other made both of their hearts skip a beat. They were hopelessly in love. They'd give their lives for each other. And they both knew it. Even with Pein's dojutsu ridden gaze, Sasuke could see the love. Pein enjoyed Sasuke's regular eyes than his Sharingan eyes. But… really. Who didn't?

"Is Konan awake?"

"Yes."

"...where is she?"

"Out."

"That answered the question." Sasuke's familiar sarcasm-covered reply.

"She is at the store."

"You speak really formally."

"This is true."

"I love you."

Pein couldn't contain himself. He put both his hands on Sasuke's face and kissed him. He rested his forehead on Sasuke's forehead and sighed. "Oh… it will never be enough, it will never be enough…. I love you so much, Sasuke, and the physical body is just such a barrier…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had no way to match up his feelings with words. So he gave himself into Pein, holding him and letting Pein hold him. "...Do you need me?"

"I need you…"

Sasuke sat up. "No, I mean… do you need me?"

"Rephrase the question…"

"If I died or left…. Would you go on?"

"I would try, but I would not be able to. So…. I do need you."

"I need you, too. Pein."

And that was enough for them both. They both knew the love they had between each other. The fear they had of losing each other was too great to not only put into words, but too great to be rid of. And so they used that fear to make the best of each other, every day.

Pein sniffed Sasuke's hair roughly. He let the hairs tickle his nose and sighed happily as he breathed in both Sasuke's soft duck-downy hair and minty scent. "You're hair is like minty-fresh duck down... My little ducky."

Sasuke sighed but smiled anyway. He thought it was kind of weird, but it was comforting and he liked it nonetheless. Despite what he said, too, he quite enjoyed the name 'Ducky'. "How do you do that without sneezing?"

"Practice."

"You're too literal."

"Are you asking me to lie?"

"You're just..." Sasuke searched for the word, found it, and smiled. "...mine." He rested his cheek on Pein's chest and counted his heart beat.

"Yours..." Pein murmured the word that carries so much meaning. "My heart is yours. It beats only for you."

"You make me sick with your mushy talk."

Pein smiled, reading between the lines. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
